Killing Intent
The ability to control one's own killing intention and use it to intimidate others. Variation of Fear Inducement. Not to be confused with Killing Instinct or Intuition. Also Called * Killing/Murderous Intention/Vibe * Murderous Intent * Psychic Intimidation * Sakki (殺気) * Shin no Ippō ("One Side of the Soul") Capabilities The user can control their killing intention and use it to intimidate others, it can be used in two ways: Killing Intent The user can give off their pure killing intent, affecting opponents, themselves, and others around the vicinity. Particularly strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe their death is reality. Suppression and Perception If the user has mastered control over their emotions, they can control their killing intent by suppressing it, to prevent their opposition from discovering it, thus hiding one's motives and preventing one from being tracked by such emotions. Anyone who can also perceive a foe's killing intent can perceive the foe's next move and prepare the next appropriate move in advance. Applications * Apathy: by suppressing the intent while retaining desire to kill. * Combat Perception: by reading the foe's killing intent. * Death By Horror: by causing fear to the point of killing the foe. * Fear Inducement: by showing extreme blood-lust to shock the opponents. * Mental Hallucination: by projecting visions of gruesome deaths via killing intentions. * Pain Illusion: by causing so much fear that the foe hurts in the visions of death. * Paralysis Inducement: by utilizing fear against the foe to the level of stopping their movements. * Persuasion: by utilizing fear to make others do what the user requests. * Psychosomatic Illusion: by showing such powerful visions that the foes actually believe it is happening. Associations * Bloodlust Aura * Bloodlust Empowerment * Fear Manipulation * Killing Instinct * Killing Intuition * Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation * Spiritual Aura * Submission Limitations * Killing intentions can serve as a way for the opponent to track them down by Empathy, unless they can suppress the intent while fighting. * Uncontrollable killing intent can adversely affect unwanted targets. * Users of Indomitable Will, Apathy, Fear Masking, Fearlessness and Tranquil State are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users See Also: Killing Intent. Killing Intent Exudation Killing Intent Suppression Gallery File:Akame_Wielding_Murasame.png|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) suppressing her killing intent while fighting Zank the Beheader to prevent him from reading her movements. File:Nagisa's Killing Intent (Suppression).gif|Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) possesses incredibly potent natural instincts for assassination that allow him to completely suppress his killing intent to the point that not even highly trained assassins or veteran soldiers can detect it or… File: Nagisa's Killing Intent (Exudation).gif|…emit pure killing intent so fierce it incapacitates even experienced killers and… File: Nagisa.PNG|…years of living with his deranged mother and having to endure her mental abuse and anticipate when her psychotic outbursts would occur has made him highly perceptive to the inner thoughts and emotions of others, enabling him to read and gauge their state of mind just by looking at them to determine when or how they are most vulnerable. File:Kazuo_Kiriyama's_Inner_Demon.png|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) apathetically exuding his killing intent, due to his brain damage sealing his emotions. Kenpachi_Zaraki_(Bleach)_reiatsu.gif|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) killing intent manifesting to the form of his spiritual pressure, making Ichigo hallucinate being stabbed. File:Yachiru_Unohana's_True_Nature.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) revealing her true sinister nature, exuding so much killing intent that even the toughest Soul Reapers fear her. File:Rei_Angry.jpg|Rei Ōgami's (Code:Breaker) killing intent is so powerful, Sakura described it as the eyes of a grim reaper. Gildarts aura.jpg|Gildarts (Fairy Tail) when getting serious exudes tremendous power with the intent to crush them. Assault Mode.png|Wahl Icht (Fairy Tail) when he enters Assault Mode, he modified his killing intent to focus solely on Laxus Dreyar. File:Pitou's_aura.png|Neferpitou's (Hunter x Hunter) killing intent is the strongest of all the Royal Guards, capable of reaching up to 2 kilometers. Hisoka bloodlust.jpg|Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) has an insatiable love for spilling the blood of powerful fighters in combat and his enjoyment of extreme pain while doing so fuels his seemingly sadomasochistic desires. Illumi threatening Hisoka.png|Despite his emotionless expression and given the Zoldyck's history of being elite assassins, Illumi (Hunter x Hunter) has a horrifying side and a sinister ambition due to being an assassin himself. File:Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) in his full demon persona, is so full of killing intent that the mind-reading Goshinki could not follow. Polnareff's Sixth Sense.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) sensing Alessi's killing intent. Killing Intent by Muta.JPG|Muta (Kingdom) exuding his killing towards Shin by simply aiming his blow gun. Rin Ko's Intent.PNG|Rin Ko of the Four Heavens's (Kingdom) killing intent… Killing Intent by Rin Ko.png|…manifested as a fierce tiger. File:Snake_Binding_Authority_Spell.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) releasing his killing intent to paralyze Suigetsu and Jūgo from fighting anymore. File:Kabuto_Sage_Mode.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) exuding a large amounts of killing intent at times, scaring Oboro and his teammates. Naruto glares at Haku.jpeg|During the fight when the Nine-Tails Fox spills into Naruto, (Naruto) Haku was able to sense it, ghastly, the wrath, the bloodlust, stated it was evil itself. File:Arlong_Angry.PNG|When Arlong (One Piece) is angry, his eyes is a reflection of his killing intent. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, making his killing intent overflowing and unstable. Shanks and Luffy.jpg|Shanks and Luffy (One Piece) use Haoshoku Haki. File:Zoro_Killing_Intent_1.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) intimidates pirates… File:Zoro_Killing_Intent_2.gif|…and paralyzes Monet. Migi.jpg|Parasites such as Migi (Parasyte) can sense, not only the mood of other parasites, but their murderous intent as well. File:Jin-e_Udo.jpg|Jin-e Udō (Rurouni Kenshin) is so skilled with Shin no Ippō that he can paralyze a person's lungs, causing them to suffocate. File:Seta_Sojiro's_Smile.jpg|Giving his trademark false smile, Seta Sōjirō (Rurouni Kenshin) exudes no killing intent while apathetically taking lives. Video File:Ichigo and Uhohana|Even while smiling serenely, Retsu Unohana, being the first Kenpachi and the most diabolical criminal to have existed within Soul Society, can get people to do what she 'requests' by projecting Killing Intent. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries